


Under Covers, Over Curses

by Trash_000



Series: Under Covers, Over Curses- The Series [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Belle escaped the Evil Queen, Belle in StoryBrooke, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Season/Series 01, Storybrooke, True Love, True Love’s Fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_000/pseuds/Trash_000
Summary: AU in which Belle manages to trick Regina and escape the Queen’s tower before the curse was cast. Belle lives in StoryBrooke as an unwritten addition in the curse. She has her real memories and that’s a huge problem when it comes to dealing with a certain Antiques dealer.But nevermind all that background stuff! After years of trying to stay away from Mr. Gold, Belle decides to sleep with him. This is the aftermath!





	Under Covers, Over Curses

The room was silent save for their mingling pants as they caught their breaths after bliss. Belle let out a whimpering sigh as his cock softened and slid out of her, leaving her feeling oddly empty, however her distress didn’t last long as he rolled to the side and wrapped himself around her lovingly. She hummed contentedly as his lips brushed her hairline and she nuzzled herself against his chest. 

Mr. Gold was a surprisingly gentle lover. Belle had learned that tonight and found herself just a little surprised. Sure, back home her Rumple was definitely capable of kindness and caring, but she’d sensed desperation in him and there was no denying the darkness his soul carried. She’d expected him to be rougher in bed. She’d read plenty a story in which a maiden was taken quick and hard by her angsty lone-wolf type suitor and had sort of come to expect that would be her experience. She had no complaints about it not being the case, however. She had very much enjoyed being cherished beneath the man she loved. 

Oh, but there was the problem, her mind reminded her. This wasn’t her Rumple, the man she loved. No, this was Mr. Gold. There was an obvious difference between the two. For one, where her Rumple would be a loud, infuriating showman, Mr. Gold was more subdued, firm, and low in tone. Where her Rumple would be careless and disorganized, Mr. Gold was neat and precise. Where Rumple would be anxious and seething, Gold was patient and calm. It made sense to think that where Mr. Gold was soft and loving, Rumple would not. Or perhaps this was one of the few things that was the same regardless, like how he took his tea, or the amount of layers he dressed himself in, or the opinions of the people he dealt with. Maybe Rumplestiltksin might have been gentle if they’d ever gotten that far. 

A depression suddenly took root in her chest as she realized she’d probably never know. Rumple hadn’t wanted that from her, and may never. Then guilt came when she recognized that she’d just slept with a cursed version of her true love- a love who hadn’t wanted her in their land to boot. Rumple hadn’t a clue what he’d just done. He had no memory of her or their past, no memory of the teasing and laugher, of the confusion and pain. He didn’t remember tea time in the great hall when he’d sip from her chipped cup as he spun before the hearth, pretending not to be watching her as she read off poetry from books found in the library he’d given her. He didn’t remember his feelings of hurt and betrayal when she’d kissed him to try and rid him of his curse, his outraged actions and cruel words as he threw her from his life. Rumple hadn’t consented to tonight. He’d surely hate her if he ever became himself again. 

She felt a pressure under her chin, lifting her to meet his eyes. She found concern etched into his features. “Now, what’s the matter Dearest?” He asked, his voice a soft, low rumble. His hand cupped her cheek with a gentleness that made her heart both sing and crumble. His thumb brushed a tear from her eye. “You’re not regretting our little rendezvous already, are you?” Though the words were teasing, his tone was not. It sounded solemn, doleful even.

She sent him a saddened smile, a gesture that was meant to be reassuring but didn’t hit it’s mark. “No, not quite.” She sniffed, shaking her head. “Perhaps a little, but not for any reasons you’d think. I just got caught up in my mind.” 

He hummed discontentedly, followed up with a sigh. He dropped a chaste kiss to the tip of her nose before untangling from her to lay on his back and stare absently at the crown-mould ceiling of his bedroom. Belle eyed him carefully a moment, wondering what he was thinking. He looked conflicted, troubled even as his mind whirred about. It look as if he was ruminating every moment and aspect of his false little life. She chewed her lip in worry. She hoped her words hadn’t hurt him, Mr. Gold was surprisingly a good man, at least around her, and didn’t deserve to be hurt. She decided to apologize. “I’m sorry,” she began softly. “I-I didn’t mean-“ 

“I should be furious with you right now.” His attempt at an even, business-like tone didn’t shock her, but the break in the centre of the sentence did. As did the indescribable look in his deep cocoa coloured eyes as his head turned to her. There was a myriad of emotion brewing within, neither one more obvious than the next and it scared Belle a little, not knowing what he was thinking. 

She nodded shallowly, thinking to herself that, yes, Rumple should be furious, but Mr. Gold had no way of knowing that. “Why exactly?” She asked, hoping to better understand this version of the man she loved and what he was thinking. 

Rumple should be upset with her, but Mr. Gold didn’t have to be. Mr. Gold had consented to their union, he’d been a friend and ally for her over the years. He found her alone sleeping in the shadows and given her the library key during year one of the curse so she’d have something to live off of. He’d grown to care for her in the years following, seeking her out during the time she tried her best to leave him be. He’d been the one to come to the library a few months ago and asked her to join him for dinner, and he’d been the one who invited her into his home tonight. Mr. Gold had wanted her, and she’d upset him by thinking of his former persona.

Maybe she could fix their misunderstanding? Maybe they could remain some form of friendly after she left tonight. Because as much as her heart screamed to respect Rumplestiltksin’s former wishes, she couldn’t resist getting close with Mr. Gold. He was what was left of her Rumple, and he seemed to want her. If that’s all she could ever get, she’d gladly take it, no matter how selfish it seemed. 

Something changed in him then, as she was mulling over her thoughts. A teasing, impish smirk broke over his lips, a playfulness danced in his eyes. “Because it’s not very nice to sleep with a cursed man, wouldn’t you agree?.” 

She froze stiff, unsure of what she was hearing, or what she was seeing. The expression was so very unlike the Mr. Gold she knew and so much like… him. It couldn’t be, but he’d mentioned being cursed and Mr. Gold didn’t believe in magic. Only one word came to the forefront of her mind. One thing she could possibly say. “Rumplestiltksin?” She asked, voice hoarse and quiet with disbelief.

He grinned at her then, a low chuckle breaking through the quiet room. “My Belle, you always were a bright one.” He rolled back to face her, and she reached for him. It surprised her when he didn’t push her away. “Well this certainly wasn’t the way I had planned to wake from the curse, but it’s much more pleasant by far. I don’t know how you won Mr. Gold’s heart. He was meant to be a rotten ole miser. Perhaps there was more of me in him than I thought.”

She blinked confusedly as he tucked her head beneath his chin and held her close again as he rambled. Okay so somehow she’d waken Rumple from the curse by sleeping with him, odd, but she supposed if True Love’s Kiss could break a curse, so could True Love’s… what’s the word Ruby liked to use? Ah, Fuck. True Love’s Fuck. How interesting, but there was still something she didn’t understand. Why wasn’t he angry? Why wasn’t he kicking her from his life again? She’d once again loved him without his direct permission. He should be outraged! She began to say as much but he shushed her. 

“Hey now, it’s alright, I wanted this curse broken. We can talk about it later, but I’m glad you woke me from it. You’re not at any faults here. In fact, you were right, Belle, before.” He said reassuringly. She felt his long spinner’s fingers tangle into the hair at her nape as they absently drew pictures against her scalp. It felt wonderful, relaxing her a little. 

“Before?” She hummed curiously. 

He nodded. “Yes. I am a coward. I have always been. You don’t need to understand everything right now, but you need to know that…” he huffed a short breath, nuzzling her crown of curls. “I do love you, Belle, and I’m so, so very sorry for what I did.” He paused, inhaling her heavenly scent and letting out an uncharacteristic whimper. “ Oh Belle, I regretted throwing you out immediately!” He confessed, and she believed him with every fibre of her being because truth and regret were heavy in his voice. “God’s I was such a bastard!.”

Her eyes grew teary again. She was choked up, emotion overwhelming her. She nodded against his chest with a few shaky sniffles, hoping he’d take the movement as the sign of forgiveness it was meant to be and not just agreement to his claims. Her voice crackled and broke as she squeaked a tiny “I love you too. I’m sorry too.” 

“I know, Dearest.” He told her. “I know.” His arms squeezed her, hugged her closer to him. One hand soothed a pattern of small circles over her bare back, the other continued its ministrations at her nape. Her leg hooked over his hip to pull herself closer still to him and she burrowed her nose into the crook of his neck with a shaky sigh. It felt so nice to have him back in her life, properly, after so long, it was nice to have him so close. 

“I missed you.” She murmured against his throat, revelling in his warmth. “It’s great to have you back.” 

“Yes, I missed you very much as well.” He practically purred his contentment. “I’m so glad you’re not dead.” He said suddenly after a moment, voice breaking slightly with pained emotion. The statement confused her. He must have sensed as much and quickly explained. “The Queen, Regina, she came to me one day with a horrid story. It ended with…” he swallowed thickly, pushing down a knot in his throat that she felt bob it’s way down. “With you throwing yourself from a tower. Sh-she laughed in my face as she told me you were dead.” 

Belle shifted, pulling away just enough to gaze into his eyes. “I’m sorry.” But she smiled, kissed a tear from his cheek, and just smiled. “I did throw myself from a tower, but I didn’t die. I had some help.” A little shrug of her shoulders. “It was a complicated little trick, but it worked. I was freed. I could find you… I didn’t get that far, though. Not properly, until today, apparently.” She gazed shyly at him, lips still displaying an awkward little grin.

He stared at her in awe, unsure of what to say and so he just kissed her, holding her as close as he possibly could, hoping to whatever gods were watching that he’d never have to let go. Logically he knew that he would, that they’d have to have a long chat. He had much to explain to her and discuss with her. There would need to be more apologies, and more reflecting. Then of course they’d need to figure out what exactly they wanted to be together. 

There was also things to figure out outside of the master bedroom of the pink Victorian. They would need to figure out if only he’d been woken, or if the curse was entirely broken from their love-making. If the former, then he’d have to get up to speed as to how long the curse had been in place, and how long there was left until the Savior came and it broke. If the latter, then they needed to go find his son, and perhaps even the Savior if he could to reunite her with her parents. That would only be fair. 

Yes, there was a lot they needed to cover still, but for now he was content in simply covering her with his form and proving his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this was just an idea that popped into me head. I’ve been wanting to experiment with True Love’s Fuck for a while now, however I’m more comfortable writing fluff than I am smut, so this is what I came up with.  
> If anyone is interested in how Belle escaped Regina, or in what happens next, I’ve put some thought into each and may be persuaded into adding to this as a mini-series. No promises though, because I’m not the greatest when it comes to continuing projects...  
> Anyways, if you liked what you read, may I direct you to the comments section And perhaps even the kudos button? Thank’s a bunch for reading!


End file.
